Love is Begin
by Nimarmine
Summary: Awalnya, dia mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang biasa saja. Siapa sangka sekarang kehadiran gadis itu sangat berarti baginya. Dia berjanji akan melindungi gadis itu, bagaimana pun caranya. Dan kisah cinta mereka baru saja dimulai. / SemiCanon / One-Shoot / NaruHina Forever / DLDR / R&R?


Awalnya, dia mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang biasa saja. Gadis itu cengeng, pemalu, dan tidak percaya diri. Dia bahkan tidak pernah sadar bahwa mereka teman sekelas sewaktu di akademi. Dia baru tahu nama gadis itu ketika gadis itu bertarung dengan sepupunya sendiri. Siapa sangka sekarang kehadiran gadis itu sangat berarti baginya. Gadis itu, gadis yang sangat spesial untuknya. Dan dia berjanji akan melindungi gadis itu, bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

**N**aruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love is Begin © **N**imarmine

**R**omance

**N**aruHina Forever

Rate **T**

**W**arning : SemiCanon, typo(s) yang selalu saja ada, berusaha untuk tetap IC, EYD yang masih belum sempurna, cerita pasaran.

Plot, What Plot?

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

~~ Here We Go ~~

.

.

**Love is Begin**

Cuaca yang bagus untuk berekreasi. Rasa penat akibat misi yang tak henti-hentinya terasa sirna ketika _Godaime Hokage_ –Tsunade mengumumkan kalau mereka akan berekreasi. Tidak ada misi, tidak ada laporan, yang ada hanya bersenang-senang.

Para _shinobi_ segera menyiapkan diri, apa saja yang akan dibawa ketika mereka berekreasi. Sejujurnya yang bersiap-siap hanya para wanitanya saja. Mulai dari menyiapkan bekal makanan, tikar, hingga mainan seperti kartu atau catur. Yang pria, jangan senang dulu karena mereka tidak menyiapkan apa-apa. Karena para wanita akan menyiksa mereka dengan menyuruh mereka membawakan barang-barang yang telah disiapkan.

Sedangkan para _Anbu_ hanya bisa menggigit jari. Mereka juga ingin ikut, tetapi mereka harus tetap menjaga desa. Selamat tinggal rekreasi yang menyenangkan.

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha. Siap dengan rekreasi yang mendebarkan. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan _Godaime Hokage_ dan sang asisten –Shizune.

Di sana, dia terus mengamati gadis itu. Gadis yang sedari tadi diam dan sesekali tersenyum menanggapi candaan teman-temannya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat merona, mungkin sadar bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan seseorang. Jari telunjuk gadis itu pun terangkat setinggi dadanya dan saling beradu. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang gugup, yang menyebabkan dia yang berdiri di sana tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Terasa tepukan di bahunya. Rupanya, temannya si penyuka anjing sedang menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Naruto? Kenapa kau tersenyum mesum begitu?"

"_Cih_! Siapa yang sedang tersenyum mesum? Aku sedang melihat 'sesuatu' yang sangat menarik."

"Semenarik apa memangnya? Sampai-sampai kau lupa untuk berkedip."

"Sesuatu itu hanya milikku dan aku tidak mau membaginya kepadamu dan kepada siapa pun."

"_Huh_! Dasar pelit. Sejak kapan kau menjadi posesif begitu?"

"Berisik!"

Yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang. Tetapi dari raut wajahnya, _Godaime Hokage_ terlihat sedikit heran. Dia kemudian menggeleng dan menghela nafas.

"Kalian mau pergi rekreasi atau pindah rumah?"

Para _shinobi_ hanya tersenyum canggung, dan kemudian melihat bawaan mereka. Sepuluh keranjang bekal makanan, delapan gulung tikar, lima kasur lipat, lima tenda ukuran besar, dan tiga tas ukuran besar yang tidak tahu isinya apa.

Tsunade memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ini baru pagi dan para _shinobi_ sudah membuatnya pusing.

"Untuk apa tikar sebanyak itu? Kita cuma lima belas orang, tiga tikar saja sudah cukup."

"Untuk jaga-jaga, Hokage_-sama_. Siapa tahu tikarnya terbang tertiup angin."

_Nyut._ Satu urat berdenyut muncul di dahi Tsunade. Alasan macam apa itu?

"Untuk apa tenda itu? Kita cuma sampai sore dan tidak akan bermalam."

"Jaga-jaga kalau nanti hujan, Hokage_-sama_."

_Nyut_. Dua urat berdenyut muncul di dahi Tsunade. Sejak kapan shinobi takut hujan?

"Untuk apa kasur-kasur itu? Biasanya kalian juga tidur di rumput."

"Itu kerjaan Shikamaru, Hokage_-sama_."

"_Hoaamm_ … Kenapa jadi aku? _Mendokusei_."

_Nyut_. Tiga urat berdenyut muncul di dahi Tsunade. Bukankah Shikamaru tidur di atas pohon pun bisa? Kenapa sekarang malah ingin bawa kasur?

"Dan apa isi dari tas-tas besar itu? Jangan bilang kalau kalian membawa perlengkapan mandi dan _make-up_."

"Sebenarnya, isinya memang perlengkapan mandi dan _make-up_, Hokage-_sama_."

_Nyut_. Empat urat berdenyut muncul di dahi Tsunade. Habis sudah kesabaran Hokage -yang masih terlihat- muda ini

"CEPAT TINGGALKAN BARANG-BARANG TIDAK BERGUNA ITU DAN BAWA APA SAJA YANG PERLU!"

Desa menggelegar. Para _Shinobi_ terlihat pucat dan langsung menuruti perintah Tsunade. Daripada acara rekreasi mereka gagal.

"B-baik, Hokage-s_ama_!"

Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan. Tujuannya adalah padang rumput Konoha yang berada di tengah hutan. Di sana juga ada sungai jernih yang tidak terlalu besar, dan berbagai jenis bunga yang tumbuh liar namun indah. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka hanya membawa keranjang makanan dan tiga buah tikar serta permainan kartu dan catur.

Pemuda bermata safir itu terus memperhatikan gadis lavender dari belakang. Gadis itu terlihat keberatan membawa keranjang besar berisi makanan itu. Sifatnya yang selalu saja tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain membuatnya rela bersusah payah. Padahal banyak pria yang bisa dia mintai tolong.

Pemuda itu –Naruto kemudian menyerahkan tikar bawaannya kepada Lee yang kebetulan tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Tolong bawakan tikar ini, Lee. Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan."

"_Yosh_! Dengan semangat masa muda~" dengan senang hati, maksudnya.

Naruto kemudian mempercepat langkahnya, menyeimbangi langkah gadis lavender tersebut.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa."

Gadis itu tampak terkejut ketika merasakan keranjang yang ada di tangannya sudah diambilalih oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri dan menemukan sepasangan biru samudera sedang menatap teduh ke arahnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ … I-itu tidak perlu. Aku bi-bisa membawanya sendiri."

Hinata berniat mengambil keranjang itu kembali, tetapi sebuah kalimat menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk meraih keranjang tersebut.

"Jangan selalu memberatkan dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Mintalah tolong kepada temanmu jika kamu memerlukan pertolongan. Mereka akan sangat senang karena merasa bahwa mereka dibutuhkan."

Hinata tersentak. Bukan maksudnya untuk tidak mengharapkan bantuan orang lain. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin merepotkan, selagi dia masih bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa sikapnya yang seperti ini malah membuat teman-temannya merasa tidak dibutuhkan.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-_kun_."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau gadis yang terlalu baik."

Senyum Naruto yang sehangat matahari selalu saja bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

"Naruto-_kun_ … Terima kasih."

Naruto tertegun. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum; manis sekali.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Wah … Naruto malu-malu. Dia jadi salah tingkah.

Terdengar suara kikikan di belakang. Naruto dan Hinata baru sadar bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan gratis.

"_Cie_ … Romantisnya."

Dan wajah mereka semakin memerah.

.

.

"_Nah_ … Kita sudah sampai."

Semua memandang takjup tempat dimana mereka berekreasi sekarang. Mereka sering melewati tempat ini, tetapi tidak pernah singgah. Mereka harus berterima kasih kepada _Godaime Hokage_ yang telah mengajak mereka untuk berekreasi.

Tikar mulai dibentang di bawah rindangnya pohon dan keranjang makanan diletakkan di atasnya. Mereka memilih tempat yang agak tinggi dimana mereka bisa melihat seluruh penjuru padang rumput.

Sudah jam makan siang. Mereka mulai menyantap bekal yang sudah dibuat oleh para _kunoichi_.

"Selamat makan~"

Naruto mengira-ngira siapa yang membuat bekal ini. Yang dia tahu, Hinata ahli dalam bidang masak-memasak. Tapi tidak mungkin hanya Hinata seorang yang membuat bekal sebanyak ini. Pasti semua _kunoichi_ turut membantu.

Dia kemudian mengambil salah satu _onigiri_, dan mulai memakannya. Dia tersenyum. Dia yakin bahwa _onigiri_ ini, Hinata yang membuat. Mengingat bahwa Hinata pernah membuatkannya _onigiri_ yang mirip wajahnya sewaktu mereka menjalankan misi dulu.

Rasanya tidak rela jika _onigiri_ buatan Hinata juga dimakan oleh _shinobi_ lain.

Ah … ada yang mau memonopoli, rupanya.

Bekal yang dibawa sudah hampir habis. Semua sudah kenyang, dan sekarang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Contohnya saja, Shikamaru yang sibuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur, Kiba dan Akamaru yang asyik main kejar-kejaran, wanita-wanita yang cekikikan bergosip, Choji yang masih sibuk menghabiskan bekal makanan, Shino yang sedang mencari serangga, dan Lee yang tidak tahu sedang berkoar tentang apa.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Mana si pemuda berisik berambut pirang? Oh … rupanya dia lagi-lagi sedang mengamati seseorang. Mungkin menguntit sudah menjadi hobinya saat ini. Tidak masalah bukan, yang biasanya diuntit menjadi penguntit? _Toh_, objek yang diuntit terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Naruto kemudian mendekati objek tersebut, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau sedang apa, Hinata?"

"_Ah_! Na-Naruto-_kun _… Kau mengagetkanku."

"_Hehe_ … Maaf. Kau kelihatannya serius sekali."

"_Um_! A-aku sedang merangkai bunga, sedikit lagi selesai."

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat hasilnya."

"_Nah_ … selesai."

Terlihat rangkaian bunga –yang terbuat dari gabungan bunga aster dan lavender- berupa lingkaran yang tidak terlalu besar. Hinata kemudian mengarahkan rangkaian tersebut ke kepala Naruto, sehingga menjadi mahkota bunga. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit memerah.

"Naruto-_kun_ terlihat tampan dengan mahkota bunga itu."

"Bukankah aku memang selalu terlihat tampan?"

Dan sekarang, Naruto yang tertawa melihat wajah Hinata memerah. Dia sangat senang menggoda Hinata.

Naruto memetik setangkai bunga aster putih dan menyelipkannya di telinga kanan Hinata.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik dengan bunga di telingamu itu, Hinata."

Oh … jangan tanyakan lagi seberapa merah wajah Hinata saat ini. dan Naruto merasa sangat bangga karena –selalu- berhasil membuat wajah Hinata merona; hanya karenanya.

Mungkin saat ini mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang lagi _lovey-dovey. _Eh … mereka memang lagi _lovey-dovey_, tapi mereka 'belum' menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ini lah saatnya….

"_Hei_, Hinata ... Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa itu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kau sangat tahu tentang arti bunga, ya kan? Menurutmu, bunga apa yang pantas diberikan untuk seseorang yang kita cintai?"

_Deg._

Hinata merasa dadanya berdenyut. Untuk apa Naruto menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apakah dia ingin memberikan bunga kepada gadis yang dicintainya? Tapi siapa gadis yang dicintai Naruto?

Ah … dia tahu siapa gadis yang dicintai Naruto.

"Bu-bunga yang melambangkan cinta itu, bunga ma-mawar merah, Naruto-_kun._ Bi-biasanya, seseorang akan memberikan bunga ma-mawar merah kepada seseorang yang di-dicintainya."

Hinata tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Naruto mencintai gadis itu, dan dia bisa apa? Dia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, tapi dia tidak bisa memaksakan. Dia sudah merasa bahagia dengan kenangannya bersama Naruto, dan dia akan menjaga kenangan indah itu. Walau pun pada akhirnya, Naruto memilih gadis itu.

"Mawar merah, _ya_? _Yosh_! Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini. Aku mau mencari mawar merah dulu."

"_Ah_! Biar kubantu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin memberikannya kepada gadis yang kucintai, jadi aku ingin berusaha dengan usahaku sendiri."

Pandangan Hinata berubah sendu, tapi dia tidak boleh terlihat sedih. Dia harus tetap mendukung Naruto.

"Begitu ya … berjuanglah, Naruto-_kun_."

"_Yosh-ttebayo_!"

Melihat Naruto yang terlihat sangat bahagia, dia juga harus bahagia. Membunuh waktu saat Naruto mencari mawar merah, dia melanjutkan rangkaian bunganya. Kali ini dia membuat gelang, dan juga cincin. Tidak begitu lama, akhirnya Naruto kembali dengan setangkai mawar merah.

"Susah sekali mencari mawar merah di sini, _dattebayo_. Kebanyakan masih kuncup semua."

"Hanya setangkai juga tidak apa _kok_, Naruto-_kun_. Yang penting hati kita saat memberinya."

"Kau benar, Hinata."

"Lagi pula, perjuangan Naruto-_kun_ saat mengambilnya juga susah, _kan_? Naruto-_kun_ harus rela tertusuk duri."

"Kuharap gadis itu mau menerimanya."

"A-aku yakin dia mau menerimanya."

"Benarkah?"

"_Um_ … Sekarang, berikan bunga itu kepada gadis yang Naruto-kun cinta."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Mengarahkan tangannya yang memegang mawar merah ke arah Hinata.

"Kau mau menerimanya '_kan_, Hinata?"

Hinata bingung. Bukankah Naruto mau memberikan bunga itu kepada gadis yang…

Eh! Naruto memberi bunga kepada Hinata. Jadi, seseorang yang Naruto cintai itu….

"_Hei_, Hinata. Bukannya kau bilang gadis itu mau menerimanya? Tapi kenapa bunga ini belum diambil?"

"Ke-kenapa … aku?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan memberi bunga kepada gadis yang kucintai? Dan gadis itu kamu."

Mata itu … tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya. Hinata menangis, tentu saja tangisan haru.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Apakah kau tidak mau menerima bunga pemberianku? Kalau begitu, kubuang saja."

"Ja-jangan."

Bunga mawar merah itu pun sudah berpindah ke tangan Hinata; ke pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

"Sama-sama."

Naruto melihat rangkaian bunga yang baru dibuat Hinata, kemudian mengambilnya.

"Kau juga membuat gelang _ya_, Hinata?"

"_Um_! Sambil menunggu Naruto-_kun_ kembali, aku merangkai gelang dan cincin."

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"_Eh_…."

Hinata mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto, yang kemudian dipasangkan rangkaian gelang bunga oleh Naruto di tangan tersebut.

"Kau tahu arti dari sebuah gelang, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Jika seseorang memberikanmu hadiah berupa gelang, artinya kau adalah miliknya."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Coba lihat! Gelang itu seperti borgol, _bukan_? Borgol itu sebagai pengikat bahwa kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke mana-mana."

Hinata mengerti. Juga berarti bahwa pemberi gelang adalah seorang yang posesif, yang tidak ingin membagi miliknya dengan orang lain.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku, Hinata. Dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku."

Dan kisah cinta mereka baru saja dimulai.

**- END -**

A/N : Saya hadir dengan fanfic one-shoot lagi. Kekeke ~ Endingnya gaje banget, ya? *pundung*

Saya tahu sudah banyak fanfic seperti ini, dan bertema bunga. Awalnya saya tidak berniat memasukkan unsur bunga ke cerita ini. Tapi karena bunga memang sesuatu yang luar biasa dalam jenis dan artinya, dan saya tidak menemukan objek lain untuk dijadikan tumbal, jadi saya memilih bunga. Maaf jika membosankan.

Berkenan Review? Jika ada kesalahan, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi kritikan yang membangun.

Terima kasih untuk kamu yang udah mau baca~

Love Shower,

Maru ^O^

Sabtu, 17 Agustus 2013.


End file.
